TRTSS30: His Honor and His Duty!
by ocramed
Summary: Ranma Saotome goes on an assignment to reclaim his honor, while remember his quest to fulfill his duty. A Ranma-Half x CoD:BO story. Part of the TRT & SMST saga.
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS 30: His Honor and Duty! – DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Star Trek, Call of Duty and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 1**

**

* * *

**

When it comes to being a warrior or a soldier, very few can match the exploits of one Ranma Saotome. Ranma never set out to be either one. All he cared about was perfecting his martial arts skills under the watchful eye of his father, Genma. By the time he returned to his native country of Japan at the age of sixteen years, he was certainly one of the best martial artists of his generation. Certainly, he had the capacity to achieve great heights that would border on the absurd, but certainly no less impressive. However, even when returning home, Ranma faced rivals that actually proved that the legends of old could have actually existed. But throughout it all, Ranma maintained a code that stressed to two points.

One, being honorable was more important than life itself.

And, two, it was his duty as a martial artist to defend the weak and helpless.

Sure, Ranma's ego tends to get in the way of his best judgment, and sure he gave too many allowances to those who would abuse him and/or use him. But his belief in his honor and his duties, as a martial artist, kept him sane throughout his rigorous training regime. His belief also kept his company throughout the lonely periods of his life, as well as when he first received a curse that would define his existence for the remainder of his life. And certainly, when he was called to war, whether in ancient times or distant futures, whether the call took place on Earth or in a distant place far, far away, Ranma Saotome did his best to fulfill his duty with honor, and swore that he would never fail in this regard, proclaiming that he would never lose a battle.

Unfortunately, there were some battles that were much harder to fight…

"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ranma said, as he woke up screaming in the middle of the night. This caused his wife Usagi to wake up.

"Ranma, calm down!" Usagi said, as she tried to comfort her husband.

Ranma looks around wildly, until the look of recognition could be seen on his face.

"U-Usagi?" Ranma said, as he calmed down.

"It's okay," Usagi said, as she held Ranma in her arms. She hated herself for forgetting about these panic episodes, which occurs every so often around that time of year…

"Baby, you're safe. Darkseid isn't around anymore."

"I…I know," Ranma said with a sigh. "It's just that…I never really resolved what that bastard did me…to us, especially since Orion and Atlanta…is not around anymore. I guess with them, I found the strength to ignore what their father did."

Usagi said with a sigh. She missed her son, Gravyn, who was the youngest of son of Darkseid. In spite of Gravyn's predilections towards authoritarian dictatorships, she still cared for her son, in spite of the things he has done. She had hoped that, one day, Gravyn would become a force for good. Unfortunately, Gravyn would never get that chance when the enigmatic "Infinity Man" assassinated him, as a part of a larger scheme to end the Age of the Fourth World, and thus bring about the new Age of the Fifth World…

Still, it still hurt for a parent to lose a child, something that both Usagi and Ranma have experienced many times before.

"And now, with the kids gone, I'm…I'm losing my focus."

Pause.

"Usagi, how do you do it?" Ranma said, as he looked at his wife.

"Do what?" Usagi replied.

"Darkseid molested and tortured us: me, you, Hoshi and T'Pol, when we were trapped on Apocalypse. He turned us into his minions, made us have his kids. But you…don't seem fazed by it all."

"Ranma, I deal with the hurt by drinking alcoholic beverages," Usagi said with a sigh. "Or by acting out of character, so that I don't have to worry about feeling the pain for what Darkseid did to me…"

Pause.

"But mostly, I overcome my pain by making sure that no one will ever experience what I have. For that, I am willing to carry that burden alone."

"I suppose you're right," Ranma said, as he looks out through the window. He could see the moon high in the night sky. "I guess as long as I feel that Darkseid got away with murder, I'll have these hang-ups."

"Well, maybe you can figure out a way to stick it to Darkseid somehow?" Usagi offered.

"How?" Ranma asked.

"Um, let's see," Usagi said, as she reaches for her "netbook" computer, opens it, and gets on to a secured link. "Hmmm…got it."

Usagi then turns her computer towards her Ranma.

"Who's that guy?" Ranma asked. "He looks like an evil version of Mister Miracle, but with the reverse colors."

"You're half close," Usagi said. "My operatives within the Technocratic Union have been monitoring this guy lately."

"And he is…?"

"He calls himself 'Dr. Impossible'. No one knows who he is, but he fancies himself as some sort of 'New New God'. In fact, he has gone on to recruit others to his cause…"

Usagi touches the screen and a visual directory pops up.

"This is his crew."

"All of them looked like twisted versions of the people we knew," Ranma said.

"They are, in fact, although under different, yet equivalent names."

Ranma examines the faces before him…

"Where are they now?" Ranma asked.

"From what we know, Dr. Impossible's 'New New Gods' have been making various appearances, through Intergang, all over the world," Usagi said. "As to their source of power, we haven't made that determination yet. Still, I know that it'll be a matter of time before we pinpoint the source."

"Huh," Ranma said, as he scratches his head. "Usagi, I want to deal with this myself."

"Well, if that's the case, then I'm coming with you," Usagi replied.

"No, I don't want you involved. I'll set up my team; just provide material support and intelligence."

Pause.

"I want to do this to honor Orion and Atalanta's memory. I don't want some poser using their legacy for personal enrichment."

"Alright, I'll leave it up to you," Usagi said with a sigh. "But remember this: I don't want your name or anyone connected to you to be publically exposed, especially due to our…present line of work.

"Fine, fine," Ranma said dismissively. "Anything else?"

"Yes, since we're up, you can do something for me."

"What?"

"You know," Usagi said, with a mischievous grin. "It's been a while, you know."

"Fine," Ranma said with a sigh, as he switches into his girl form.

"Well, just make it quick," Ranma-onna said, as she leans back.

"Oh, it won't," Usagi said, as she uses her shape-shifting ability to become a male version of herself.

"Now, who's the man THIS time?" Usagi-otoko said with a giggle.

"You are," Ranma-onna said drolly. "To things I have to do to keep a wife happy…"

Two days later…

"Man, that guy is always late," Ranma said, as he leans back to sip his coffee on the patio of 'Café America', a family-owned eatery (his) that was in the middle of Juuban Park. He was waiting for his first recruit for what will be a 'black' operations assignment, while reminiscing the past…

FLASHBACK!

2359 CE: Hathon, Golar Province (Bajor).

Ranma and his team from "Section 31" were on Bajor to give material support to the Shakaar Cell, one of the most prominent paramilitary groups within the Bajoran Resistance Movement. Intelligence reports indicated that the Bajorans were utilizing more brutal tactics, making difficult for the Federation to offer material support, either through Starfleet or through its diplomatic group. However, Admiral Nabiki Kuno, the head of Section 31, felt that it was time to get involved. If nothing else, a series of victories on the Bajoran side would enable the resistance to seek a more nuanced approach in their quest for liberation. Certainly, undermining the Cardassian Union would give the Bajorans the confidence they need to persevere in their struggle for freedom. With that in mind, Ranma and his team were sent to Bajoran to help. Certainly, Ranma was more familiar with the Bajorans, having helped to set up the cell structure of the resistance movement…

On this day, Ranma were meeting at a local bar, where he was getting the last minute details for the assignment at hand: the assassination of Gul Morad Pirak. He and his team were posing as traders, which was how they were able to get down to the planet in the first place, and to Golar Province, since the province was a farming community. Pirak had fifteen farmers, who protested the high taxes being levied against them, executed for not displaying the Cardassian flag. Now, it's payback time.

"Gentlemen, you're here," said Shakaar, as he served drinks at the bar. "You know Nerys…"

"Hey," Ranma said, as he nods his head. "Oh, I know her quite well…"

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ranma," Kira Nerys said with a slight blush. She had met Ranma years before, when he first visited her world as an observer. In fact, they had been intimate during that time, much to Kira's chagrin. After all, she didn't want to think she was a sell-out by being a 'human lover'.

"Alright, alright," Ranma replied in a feint protest. He then motions to his companion.

"This is my friend Miles O'Brien…"

"Charmed," O'Brien said with a nod. He then looks over at a Cardassian that was keeping watch. "Your 'Cardie' friend. He's he clean?"

"He's legit," Shakaar said. "In fact, he's the one who's been our main point person in intelligence gathering, much to my surprise."

"Well, I still don't trust Cardassians," Kira scoffed. "Besides, I don't care for off-worlders helping a Bajoran cause. No offense."

"None taking," Ranma replied. "So, we're set?"

"We are," Shakaar said, as he hands Ranma a note. "Gul Pirak will be in his compound today. Also, our people will be on hand to provide a distraction for the local Cardassian regiment to handle, while we take on Pirak's guards."

"I still say we should just blow up his compound and be done with it," Kira said.

"No," Ranma said. "The deal is that we limit civilian causalities, in exchange for support. Otherwise: no deal."

"Humph."

"We appreciate the support, Ranma, especially since the end result is the same," Shakaar said.

Just then, the Cardassian look-out hurries to the bar.

"Guys, I think we have been made," said the Cardassian, whose name was 'Silaraan Prin'. Prin was a young, low level administrator who worked for Pirak, and came to be disillusioned with the Cardassian Occupation. Now, he provided information to the local resistance group, the Shakaar Cell, and had managed to gain the Bajoran's trust in the process…

"Great," Ranma said, as he turns to see Cardassian Security forces arriving. "You're sure Prin is legit?"

"I will stake my life on it," Prin said, as he prepares his disruptor.

"You might have to," Shakaar said, as he and Kira prepare themselves for a fire fight. "The moment we act, that's when all hell will break loose."

"I'm just glad that I'll have an opportunity to kill someone," Kira said.

"I'm not," O'Brien replied, as he gets into position…

Just then, Cardassian security enters the establishment.

"Alright, everyone, have your papers ready," said the lead security, as he pushes a female dancer out of the way.

"We don't want any trouble," Shakaar said, as he continued to clean his mugs.

"Then provide your papers, and we might not confiscate this establishment," said the Cardassian. He then turns towards Ranma and O'Brien.

"Where are you two from?"

"We're just traders from the Uncharted Territories," O'Brien replied.

"Yeah, we already went through this with customs," Ranma replied.

"Then you can come with us for verification," said the Cardassian, as he directs his men to take Ranma and O'Brien into custody.

"I don't think so," Ranma said, as he pulls grabs the lead Cardassian's hand, before slamming his knife into it.

"Arrrgh-!" the Cardassian screamed, before Ranma knocks him out with a bottle.

"Man, this day is going to hell in a hand basket," O'Brien said, as he and the others immediately pull out their weapons, and discharged them at the security.

"Alright, we have to fight our way to our transport," Shakaar said, as he took a look at his monitors. His group had managed to tap directly into the Cardassian's surveillance system, which was used to monitor populated centers…

"Okay, O'Brien, stick with Shakaar and Plin," Ranma said, as he sheaths his knife, before getting his untraceable disruptor. "Kira, you're with me. We fight our way through the streets."

"Why do I have to stick with YOU?" Kira groused, as she prepares her sniper rifle.

"Because you look cute when you're fierce," Ranma replied.

"Humph!"

And so begins the fight that would define five people…

END FLASHBACK!

Ranma sensed his first recruit's arrival.

"There you are," Ranma said, as he slowly looks up at his old friend. "What took you so long?"

"Damn it, Ranma," Ryouga Hibiki said, as he sets his pack down. "You call me down from my training journey, just to rib me?"

"Actually, I need your help."

"And that is?"

"We have a person to get rid of, that's what."

"Huh?"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: Ranma continues to form his team, while remembering an incident in his past. See you then…**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS 30: His Honor and Duty! – DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Star Trek, Call of Duty, Goldeneye and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre one-shot.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 2**

**

* * *

**

A few hours later, at an undisclosed warehouse, Ranma Saotome calls into session a meeting amongst the members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew. Present, besides Ranma and Ryouga Hibiki, were Tatewaki and Kodachi Kuno, Shampoo and Mousse of the Joketsuzoku, Ukyo Kuonji and Ranma's wife Akane Tendo-Saotome.

"Okay, I'm glad everyone decided to show up," Ranma said, as he scanned the expecting faces of his long-time comrades and loved ones. He even considered Kuno to be a loved one, since he is family, via being married to his sister-in-law Nabiki.

"Ranma, be glad that Kasumi doesn't mind baby-sitting Kenma," Akane said as she scoffed.

"What does Ranma want?" Shampoo asked.

"Don't tell us Usagi got you roped into anything…again," Ukyo said with a smirk.

"No, she hasn't, actually," Ranma said.

"Then what is all this for?" Mousse asked.

"I don't care WHAT you want, so long as I get want I want," Tatewaki said.

"Fine, fine," Ranma replied with a sigh. "Your 'pigtailed goddess' will spend the night with you."

"Success!" Kuno proclaimed, while the others looked at Ranma as if he had lost his mind. "At last, my goddess will be mine-"

"Anyway," Kodachi said, after knocking her brother unconscious. "Why would you make a deal like that?"

"You…you're not going to-?" Akane asked.

"Heck, no! I'll just program one my 'life-model-decoys' (LMDs) to go out with the jerk. And, yes, Nabiki knows, but doesn't care about such things."

"That's because she cares about Kuno's money more," Ukyo said with a smirk. "But, yes, why would you be willing to even entertain Kuno's…notions to begin with?"

"It's because of…this," Ranma said, as he turns around to show the nape of his neck. On it, etched into the skin, was a black omega symbol, followed by a bar code underneath.

"I always wondered about that," Akane said. "Usagi has one, too."

"It is symbol of the Dark Lord of the New Gods: Darkseid," Shampoo said ominously.

"And how would you know that, and I don't?"

"It was during your time as 'The Mistress', Tendo," Kodachi said.

"Oh."

"Darkseid is back?" Mousse asked.

"Darkseid was killed by the combine might of Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman," Ryouga said, as he brings up a virtual screen of used to be the city of Bludhaven, Delaware. He then brings up a few other virtual screens showing the battle between Sailor Cosmos and the Furies of Apocalypse (in the guise of some of the well-known female superheroes and villains), while Ronin dealt with Kalibak (in the guise of Tawky Tawny, a were-tiger and magical sage). Everyone winced when Ranma got clawed in the gut, before Ranma knocks out Kalibak.

"When did this happen?" asked Akane, with a mixture of concern and angry.

"It happened a while ago," Ranma grinned out of embarrassment. "Who would have thought that Tawky was a grand-master in the Cat Fist?"

"Well, the next time you go on your 'trips', I want to know why," Akane said. "You got me?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Anyway, Darkseid and his forces were defeated that day, thankfully," Ryouga said. "Wonder Woman wore Darkseid down long enough to allow Batman to utilize a 'radion' bullet, which destroyed his physical body. Superman finished him off by creating a harmonic frequency that canceled Darkseid's essence, so that it could never be reborn in ANY reality."

"But Darkseid was around when we visited Apocalypse, back in the 24th century, right?" Shampoo asked.

"In one timeline, yes," Ranma replied. "However, since all of us journeyed back in time to this era, it is possible that a temporal split has occurred. So, there is no way of knowing if Darkseid did return or not."

"Be it as it may, it's very possible, knowing that his track record, Ranma-sama," Kodachi said.

"So, how does Darkseid figure in all this, Saotome?" Mousse asked.

"Glad that you asked," Ranma said, as he switches screens. It showed a map of Russia. "Recently, Usagi picked up some intelligence on Intergang activities in this remote area of the Russian Federation: the Arkhangelsk Dam, located at the head of the Northern Dvina River. With the reorganization of the Russian government over the years, it has been possible to slip in a contingent of Intergang personnel to provide a base of operations to manufacture not only weapons from Apocalypse, but also this…"

Ranma switches screens to reveal scores of Parademons being cloned and packaged.

"My gawd," Ukyo said, as she looked at the screen. "And no one notices this?"

"Apparently not, when all of the Russians who mans the facility, or supervises it, are a part of Intergang. And if someone in the Russian government does know, I wouldn't be surprised if they are on the take."

"Then this place is important?" Kuno asked.

"It is because of this man," Ranma said, as he brings up a picture of a costumed man and his entourage. "He calls himself 'Dr. Impossible', and wants to bring back the New Gods in a twisted sort of way. We can't let that happen."

Pause.

"I never got the chance to take on Darkseid, so, for me, ending his legacy once and for all is a plus. But on a larger note, we can't let Intergang have a free hand. Needless to say, it's very possible that Dr. Impossible wants to fulfill Darkseid's dream of global dominance. Short of that, we certainly can't let these arms and cloned soldier be used against innocents."

Pause.

"Ryouga and I will do this, but each of you can decide for yourselves if you want to participate."

The members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew looked around towards one another before Akane turns to look directly at Ranma.

"We'll help, Ranma," Akane said.

"Yeah, Ranchan," Ukyo said with a smile. "It's been a while since I've gone on an adventure."

"I am more than willing to follow you anywhere, Ranma-sama," Kodachi said.

"Shampoo will help protect the world from evil," Shampoo said triumphantly.

"And I'll help," Mousse replied.

"Just remember our deal," Tatewaki said.

"Okay, okay," Ranma said with annoyance.

"With that out of the way, we can get on with our mission briefing," Ryouga said, as he passed to everyone individual objectives statements in unmarked envelopes. "The primary objective is, of course, to shut down Intergang's facility. I don't need to remind you all that if we're caught or killed—not that it'll happen—are actions might cause an international incident."

"Like we can avoid embarrassing ourselves," Akane said with a smirk.

Ranma inwardly smiled, knowing he might reclaim his honor. But passed upon his past experience, in regards to these sorts of things, no mission has ever gone without a hitch…

FLASHBACK!

The streets of Hathon were literally raining hell, as the combatants on both sides exchanged weapons fire. Kira had moved off to the side to provide cover, using her skills as an expert sniper. Backing her up was Ranma, who took look-out while watching Kira's back

"O'Brien: I see four transport vehicles rolling down the streets," Ranma said, as he used his electronic binoculars. "I think they are attempting to cut us off."

"Got it," O'Brien said, as he moved around the vehicle that was providing cover. He then turns to Shakaar.

"Shakaar, we need to find a way out of here," O'Brien said.

"There's a utility alley about fifty meters from here," Shakaar said. "If we can get to that, we can meet your driver."

"Did you copy that, Ranma?" O'Brien asked.

"I did," Ranma replied, as he prepared a 'Happo-Daikarin'. Although it was essentially a firecracker, the technique involved infusing chi for a greater kick. Ranma modified the technique so that he could infuse his own chi with ANY explosive.

Once Ranma's Happo-Daikarin was set, he threw it at the base of a nearby building he knew that was empty.

"Heads down," said Ranma, while he sat on the ground with his ears covered.

"How is one grenade going to help?" Kira replied.

Before Ranma could say anything, Kira heard a great explosion whose shockwave could be felt. The targeted structure was gutted, as well as street in front of it.

"Don't you think that was a bit much?" O'Brien yelled into his secured comlink.

"Whatever works, Miles," Ranma said, as he pulls a bewildered Kira from her position, so that they could make it to Miles, Shakaar and Plin's position.

"Well, we still got Cardies on our collective tail," O'Brien said, as he and his companions moved to their intended destination, only to see that Cardassian security forces had anticipated this.

"Ah, bloody hell!" O'Brien yelled, as he took cover.

"They're trying to get us with a pincer maneuver," Shakaar said, as he slid behind some rubbish. He then takes aim, and picks off a few Cardassians.

"I can't be found out!" Plin said. "I don't want my family to bear responsibility for my actions!"

"It's too late for that," Ranma said, as he and Kira join O'Brien and the others. "What's the sit-rep?"

"We have four left, but they took cover behind the dumpsters," Shakaar said.

Ranma quickly takes out his modified Tricorder, and scans the structure around them…

"There's a geothermal collector about twenty meters from here," Ranma said.

"So?" Kira asked. "Just…do what you did back there."

"One, I have only one more grenade, and, two, if I did use my technique again, we could be trapped from the resulting explosion…or worst."

Pause.

"I feeding your rifle the exact coordinate of the pipe. It's a risk, but hit that, and our exit will be cleared."

"I see it," Kira replied, as she used her scope to locate the junction point. "It's going to be tricky, because the port has been heavily enforced, but I think I can do a bursting shot."

"Take the shot then, Nerys," said Shakaar, as he swept back his dirty, blond hair.

"Right," Kira said, as resets her energy rifle. She breathes calmly before pulling the trigger…

"You did it!" Plin yells with excitement, as the resulting explosion, thanks to the pressure within the pipes, kills the remaining Cardassian security forces.

"We're clear!" O'Brien said, as he signals the group. "I see our 'transport'…!"

The group arrives at their land transport. It was stolen from the Cardassians by a member of Ranma's team.

"By time you guys showed up!" Rayne Sinclair yelled, as she exchanged energy discharges with the Cardassians, as her companions got into the truck.

"Yeah, well, whatever," Ranma said, as he gets into the driver's side of the transport. "You got shotgun."

"Yeah, well, whatever," Rayne said, as she gets into the passenger side. The red-head then turns towards Miles.

"You got extra clips back there, as well as some food."

"I just want to be back on Earth, when this mission is over," O'Brien said.

"And miss all this?" Kira said sarcastically. "It's easy for you Federation types to have creature comforts-"

"Nerys, enough," Shakaar said. "We can use all the help we can get."

"Tch."

"My goodness, you got wounded," Plin said, noticing a blood stain on Rayne's shirt.

"This is nothing," Rayne said. "I got it while trying to secure a truck. Miles? Hand me a blood pack."

"Right," O'Brien said, as he gets out a pack of blood, normally used for medical purposes. "Here."

"Thanks," Rayne said, as she began to drink the blood.

"What are you?" Kira said.

"Dhampire," Ranma said, as he kicks the transport into gear. "Amongst my race, there are evolutionary offshoots. In Rayne's case, she would be a member of a predatory species that consumes blood to survive."

"Interesting…"

"Cardie blood gives me gas, because it's too different from humanoid blood," Rayne said, as she breathes a sigh of relief. "So, I'm stuck with human and Bajoran blood to sustain myself."

"Huh."

"Well, here goes," Ranma said, as he floors the engines. In the process, he runs through Cardassian checkpoints along the way.

"The other members of our cell will be joined by another from a nearby province," Shakaar said. "We'll be able to hit Gul Pirak within hours."

"Good. This will send a signal to the Cardassians that will force them to the negotiating table…"

And, with that, Ranma's team continues on their way.

END FLASHBACK!

A few days later, Ranma and Ryouga find themselves at the Arkhangelsk Dam. Luckily, everyone was well in place.

"I hate the rain," Ranma said, as he looks up. He was just glad that he had long since "cured" his curse a long time ago.

"You ready, Ranma?" Ryouga asked.

"As much as I will ever be," Ranma replied. "Let's go…"

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TRTSS 30: His Honor and Duty! – DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Star Trek, Call of Duty, Goldeneye and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre one-shot.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, within the facility, the other members of Ranma's team are in place…

"Hey, buddy," said a Russian guard, as he waited by the ramp of the cargo plan.

Mousse looks up from his magazine, and looks outside the cargo plane. He and Shampoo had managed to intercept the plane intended for the Arkhangelsk Dam facility, where it will be used to ship weapons and parademons out of the country. According to Ranma's intelligence, the plane was to travel from Oolong Island, located in the Yellow Sea, and then proceed through the Qinghai Province in China, before landing at Arkhangelisk Dam's airfield. Mousse and Shampoo's mission was to intercept that plane en route, which was an arduous task…

FLASHABACK!

"Mousse, I see that plane," Shampoo said, as she used her cat eyes to increase the range of her vision. She and all the other Jusenkyo-cursed members of the Nerima Wrecking Crew have long since mastered their cursed forms to great effects.

Shampoo then turns towards her partner.

"The plane will reach the point where the distance between it and the ground is the shortest, in a few minutes," Shampoo said.

"Then, we better get going," Mousse said, as he continued to stretched.

"Would you get on with it?" Shampoo said with annoyance.

"Fine, fine," Mousse said. "You're just doing this to impress Saotome."

"I'm doing this mission to prevent alien weapons from being used against innocents, or do I need to remind you about the coming 'dark times'? It is bad enough that this world could fall from human hubris, but we don't need some acolyte exacerbating the impending process."

"Humph."

"Well, are you ready?" Shampoo said, as she gets ready to sprint.

"Just watch me," Mousse replied.

Shampoo and Mousse waits for the precise moment to make a break for the passing plane…

"Now!" Shampoo said, as she takes off running, with Mousse right behind her. They poured on the speed and took to the skies by manipulating their chi and aura to simulate flight, thanks to lessons learned from Ranma (due to his experience on Chikyuu, home of the Z Warriors)…

As the pair got close enough to the passing cargo plane, Mousse let loose a series of grappling hooks from his sleeves. Once attached to the hull, Shampoo grabbed Mousse's waist.

"Awww," Mousse sighed with contentment, as he felt Shampoo's supple body.

"Don't get any ideas," Shampoo said, as she begins to climb over her estranged husband, and the up the chains until she got to the hull of the plane. She then used her control over her Jusenkyo cat curse to unleashed cat claws in one hand. After strengthening them with her aura, she ripped open a hole in the plane small enough to allow people in, one person at a time. She then signals Mousse below her, before climbing aboard. Afterwards, Mousse yanks on the release of his grappling hook, and is pulled up to the plane. When he gets to the hull, Shampoo pulls Mousse inside, where they proceed to take out the plane crew…

END FLASHBACK!

"What?" Mousse replied.

"You got a light?"

"Sure," Mousse said, as he takes out a lighter from pocket space, and tossed it to the Russian. "I want it back, though."

"Sure, sure," the Russian replied, as he lit up his cigarette. While he does so, Mousse notices Shampoo-neko scurrying across the tarmac.

"Interesting weather we're having, eh?" the Russian said, while he tossed back the cigarette lighter to Mousse.

"Oh, you can say something like that…"

Meanwhile, inside the complex…

"I would like to thank you for coming here, Lord Kuno," said General Arkady Ourumov, as he served as guide to the research facility at Arkhangelsk Dam. "Mishima Zaibatsu does good work in bioengineering, something that I and my associates can use."

"Well, my good man, the only reason why my associates and I even bothered to come here is to have the freedom of pure research and development," Tatewaki said, as he surveyed the lab. He was dressed in a white suit, wore a black pair of dressed shoes and a tie, and had a blue rose pendant on his lapel. Completing the ensemble was a pair of stylish glasses and a wooden cane. Thanks to his wife Nabiki's efforts, a cover was developed, as well as facilitating this contact, with the help of Usagi, of course.

"And that is what MY associates believe as well," said Ourumov proudly. "Since the 1990s, I have set up a system where I can set up contacts without the approval of Moscow."

"That is what concerns us, sir," said Dr. Akane Tendo said. Akane was using her time as "The Mistress"—back when she was under control of the rogue Timelord, named "The Master"—the youngest Tendo sister was able to fit in.

"As far as our government is concerned, we are not here," Akane said.

"Relax, Dr. Tendo," Ourumov said dismissively. "Your safeties have been taking to account."

"And will we have the resources to conduct our research?" Dr. Kodachi Kuno asked, as she adjusted her glasses. Her background in bio-chemical properties, developed even before her journey into the future, so that she could use potions and poisons to take down the opposition to her being with Ranma, allowed her to participate on this mission.

"My associates assure me of this," Ourumov. "In fact, you can meet him in person to discuss the matter yourselves."

Pause.

"Come; I have prepared a lunch for you all," Ourumov said. "It's Russian, but hearty."

"As your guest, we are honored by your show of generosity," Kuno said.

"No, the honor is mine," Ourumov said jovially.

As the delegation was about to leave, Ukyo Kuonji, disguised as Kuno's assistant, places a small, thin disk underneath one of the work stations. In fact, in every room, Ukyo has been placing these disks on places that could avoid being detected. And in all cases, she placed the disks whenever there was no one watching…

"Assistant?" Kuno said, as he glanced backwards. "Hurry up!"

"Coming, Lord Kuno!" Ukyo said, as she smiled, although, inwardly, she wanted to bash Kuno for treating her as his underling.

"I'm coming, you sonava-"

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

Meanwhile, Ranma and Ryouga crossed the bridge to the dam's main entrance, and took out the guards. They didn't want to needlessly hurt or kill anyone, so they primarily used stealth tactics.

"That should do it," Ranma said, as he looks around. He then looks up.

"It looks like the rain is letting up…"

"Good for us," Ryouga said, as he acquires a head piece from one of the fallen guards. "By the way, how is your Russian?"

"[As good as always]," Ranma said in Russian. "[And yours]?"

"[I knew Russian long before YOU did]," Ryouga said likewise with a smirk.

"[Yeah, by you being lost all the time]."

"Whatever," Ryouga said, as he places the headpiece unto his head. "We got two more checkpoints to go through."

"And two more levels of opposition," Ranma said drolly. "Great…"

As Ryouga and Ranma hop into one of the vehicles bound for the main facility of their destination, Ranma's mind turns back to an earlier mission…

FLASHBACK!

2359 CE: Gul Morad Pirak's compound, Hathon, Golar Province (Bajor).

While the main Bajoran Resistance took a direct assault on Pirak's compound, the Shakaar Cell took advantage of the chaos to go through the back way…

"This is our situation," Shakaar said, as he and the others gathered around for a final briefing. "We were able to get this intelligence from our people inside, who were posing as servants."

"What's the opposition?" Ranma said.

"Well, from where we stand, very minimal, but we have twenty minutes before reinforcements are beamed in," Kira said.

"How?"

"I was able to set up a 'beaming scrambler' with Kira's help," O'Brien said. "They won't know the frequency to adjust to for a safe insertion."

"That should also scramble their sensors, correct?" Rayne replied.

"Correct. But, as time goes on, it becomes easier to beam through the scrambling field at an exponential rate. So, it is possible for Cardies to pop-in one, maybe two at a time."

"What about our exit?" Ranma asked.

"That, I was able to arranged," Prin said. "I was able to call down a shuttle to be stationed nearby without Pirak's authorization."

"And that will be your exit, Starfleet," Shakaar said. "I don't want the Bajoran people know that we had help in these missions. You know, for morale purposes."

"And my superiors don't want it to be known that Starfleet is involved on this world," Ranma said. "The last thing anyone wants is an expanded war."

"Why?" Kira asked. "Afraid of getting dirty?"

"Let's just say that we don't want the Romulans or anyone else to take advantage of the situation," Ranma said, as he turns to face the compound. "Now, once the screens have been knocked down, we can begin are mission-"

There was a noticeable pop, as sparkling light briefly appeared, before disappearing.

"The shields are down," O'Brien said, as he double-checked his sensors.

"Then, let's go!" Ranma said, as he slings his pack onto his back with the others. "Time is ticking."

And, with that, the Shakaar Cell swung into action, intent on completing the mission…

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TRTSS 30: His Honor and Duty! – DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Star Trek, Call of Duty, Goldeneye and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre one-shot.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**

The Shakaar Cell went building by building within the Pirak Compound, after slipping through the hole in the Cardassian stronghold. They had to be swift in implementing the mission objectives: the assassination of Gul Mirad Pirak. Upon enter the rear buildings containing a communications station, Ranma swiftly went into action.

"Gack-!" said the Cardassian, as Ranma applied a sleeper chokehold. Cardassians typically had thicker neck arteries that protruded outward, a holdover of their evolutionary cousins similar to Earth snakes.

"Communications: clear," Ranma said.

"You're supposed to kill him," Shakaar said, as he looks down at the fallen Cardassian. "He's the enemy."

"If I don't have to kill anyone, I won't," Ranma said, as he inserts a USB stick into the stations computer systems. "Anyway, communications are well taking care of."

"What do you mean?" Kira asked.

"The USB stick is programmed to re-route com-traffic," O'Brien said. "That way, we can both apply misdirection to enemy forces while gathering intelligence."

"It may not have been a bad idea," said Rayne, as she read the data from the com-link. "A contingent of Cardassian soldiers had already been sent to the compound before the crisis hit."

"Then at best, we only delayed the inevitable," Prin said. "If I know Gul Pirak, he will be in his bunker until reinforcements arrive."

"Then we don't have much time," Shakaar said. "We have to move."

"Right," Ranma said. "Still, as long as the Cardassian's forces are divided between here and the supply port, the tactical advantage is ours."

"We should move now," Rayne said. "The position of the guard just changed."

"The we better move," Ranma said, as he picked up his weapon.

"On three," Shakaar said, as he waited by the door, knowing that there might be Cardassians in the next building. "Now-!"

The Shakaar cell went building by building, as they made their way deeper into the heart of the compound. Upon entering the central building, Ranma threw a hand grenade towards the room, where it was being guarded by Cardassians. A thunderous roar was the result.

"The hallway is clear, but I am detecting more Cardassians inside," Kira said, as she looked at the internal sensors that were patched into her personal access data device (PADD).

"How many?" Rayne asked.

"Sensors detect at least a dozen inside."

"That's Gul Pirak's elite guard," Prin said. "They are never separate from him."

"Then we'll have to separate them," Rayne said with a toothy grin, as she checked her "Whirlwind Blades". These blades were latched onto arm bracers, and could be used as stabbing weapons; they can also be used as spinning blades of death, if need be…

"Well, you be careful with those," Ranma said.

"Then stay out of my way," Rayne said, as she began her sprint down the hall. Cardassian soldiers, hearing the commotion, popped from the side of the hall way, only to be gunned down by Rayne, as she drew her side-arms. She then leaps into the air, thrust out a kick, and kicks the heavy door down. The Cardassians inside, amazed that this slip of a female could perform such a feat, was prepared to open fire on the intruder. However, as soon as Rayne landed on her feet, she went into a rage, which was fueled by the vampire blood that ran through her veins…

"Disgusting," Kira said, as she looked at the dismembered bodies. She hated Cardassians, but even she saw something evil about what Rayne did to her foes.

"But effective," Ranma said. He then turns towards Shakaar.

"You can do the deed," Ranma said, as he hands Shakaar a disruptor. "It won't be traced to either the Bajorans or the Federation."

"A pity," Shakaar said, as he takes the weapon in hand. "In a way, I want everyone know what happened this day."

"We're going to hurry," O'Brien said. "Troop reinforcements are on their way in five minutes."

"Once we take care of Pirak, we cut out to the supply field, where a Cardassian shuttle will be waiting."

"Then let's not keep Pirak waiting," Ranma said, as he took a step forward, and kicks the door of Pirak's personal quarters.

"No!" Pirak said, as he picked up an energy weapon while using his Bajoran concubine as a shield. Pirak takes aim at Ranma, and discharges his weapon.

"Gah!" Ranma yelled, as he crossed his arm bracers, made from ancient Earth metal called "Promethium", and deflects the blow, while Shakaar takes aim with his disruptor.

"This is for the farmers you murdered for petty reasons, you butcher!" Shakaar said. "For Bajor!"

"Arrrgh!" Pirak yelled, as he was shot dead.

"Oh!" said the Bajoran girl, as she fell down.

"It's okay," Kira said, as she goes to the girl's side. "He's done."

"We have to move it," O'Brien said.

"Prin, help O'Brien get into Pirak's contents and data files," Ranma said. "And don't forget to use the remote uplink if you need to."

"Y-yes, sir," Prin said, as he looked at his old boss. "I'm sorry, Gul Pirak, but I couldn't just stand around and do nothing…"

"Prin, if you don't mind?" O'Brien said.

"Oh, my apologies…"

Getting out of the compound was an arduous affair, especially since the Cardassian reinforcements arrived.

"This ain't good!" O'Brien said, as everyone took cover from heavy fire from heavy energy weapons and photonic grenade launchers.

"Are back up should be here!" Shakaar yelled, as he looked at his wristband.

"Look!" Kira said, as Bajoran interceptors bombarded the area that separated them and the airfield. "They made it!"

"They can only do a single bombing run, before being detected by the Cardassian warships in orbit," Shakaar said.

"Once is enough, Shakaar," Ranma said.

"The area is clear!" Rayne said, as she took in the tactical data.

"Come on-!" Shaakar yelled, as everyone ran to the airfield where supplies and shipments either left the area or arrived from other places, like the Cardassian station Terok Nor.

"What took you guys so long?" asked one of the Bajroan resistors, as everyone jumped into the stolen shuttle.

"Just drive," Shakaar said.

As the transport ship taxied, they took on heavy fire, Ranma stuck part of his body outward. He began to discharge his own weapon to clear the field. However, there was a problem…

"Damn it!" O'Brien said. "The force fields went up. We're trap-!"

"The main generator is to the side there, but it's heavily re-enforced," Rayne said.

"Then let me take care of it," Prin said.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Shakaar yelled.

"Yeah, I'll do it," Ranma said.

"No," Prin said, as he took a grenade with him. "I have to do this to relieve my guilt."

With that, Prin jumps of the transport, and ran to the generator that powered the field's shield generators. The Cardassian reinforcements see this, and began to discharge their weapons at Prin.

"Arrgh-!"

"Prin!" Ranma yelled.

Falling to his knees, Prin sets off the grenade, tosses it as far as he could, and falls to the ground. As a result of his actions, the shield generator was blown up.

"The shields are down!" O'Brien said.

"Hang on!" said the pilot, as he takes the transport to the skies.

"Damn it," Ranma said, as he leans back on the hull of the transport. "What a waste…"

"You know, Prin wasn't bad for a 'Cardie'," Kira said, which warranted a glare from Ranma. "Sorry…"

Although the Shakaar Cell was victorious that day, the seeds of a tragedy were sewn. Prin lived through the explosion, but was horribly disfigured. Suffering from brain damage and memory loss, Prin mistakenly blamed the Shakaar Cell for what had happened. Years later, Prin would systematically hunt down and eliminate all but five members of the Shakaar Cell: those who were with him the day he suffered his injuries. No, he had special plans for THOSE people. How that turned out, is a story for another day…

END FLASHBACK!

"About time you showed up," Ryouga said, as he secures his pack, as Ranma comes up from behind. "Time is of the essence."

"Had to take a sensor read of that transport helicopter," Ranma said, as he secures his PADD into his pocket. "That transport helicopter has alien-tech in it, and I'm sure Homeworld Security and UNIT would want to know the suppliers-"

"HALT!" said the Russian guard, as he and his men circled Ranma and Ryouga with guns leveled. Since entering the dam complex, Ranma and Ryouga have systematically broken down the Russian security and opposition forces.

Ranma and Ryouga turns towards each other and then at the Russians.

"Later," Ranma said, as he and Ryouga steps backwards

"See ya," Ryouga said with a wave, as he and Ranma dropped from hundreds of feet in the air. They took a long dive straight into the darkness…

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TRTSS 30: His Honor and Duty! – DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Star Trek, Call of Duty, Goldeneye and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 5**

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, within the facility below…

"I take it that your tour went well?" said a man with black hair and a mustache-less beard, while he waited for his guest to sit down at the dining room table. He was dressed in a stylish gray suit, tie and shoes, and had the dignity of a prince.

"It has, thank you very much," Kuno said, as he allowed the females in his party to sit down first, before he sat down as well. "This is quite a set-up, Dr. Impossible."

"Thank you," Dr. Impossible said. He then glances over towards the people near him. "These are my associates 'Black Neon', 'Hunter', 'Chair' and my personal favorite 'Tender Mercy'."

"Feh," said Tender Mercy, as she folds her arms. Tender Mercy was a dark-haired Amazon with pale skin and a muscular body.

"Heh," replied Black Neon (thin man, dark-hair), as he stifled a grin.

"It's an honor to meet a man who appreciates the warrior's ethos," said Hunter (long, red-haired man with a muscular body).

"Thank you," Tatewaki Kuno replied.

"And you have quite a collection of female companions with you," said Chair (older, teenaged male with a bald head).

"I know, but I'm not appreciated for this fact- ow!"

Ukyo's eyes twitched, after she kicked Kuno in the chin.

"Please behave, brother," Kodachi said, as she feigns a laugh.

"Yeah, sir, please," Akane said through gritted teeth. She then turns her attention back to their host.

"We're surprised that you would want to invite us here under these…circumstances," Ukyo said.

"Considering the fact that Moscow is not in the position to do anything significant to our…project, it is safe to say that your safety is in our hands," Ourumov replied.

Pause.

"It is a shame that your reputations are not as accurate," Ourumov said, as he signals his guards to surround Kuno and his party.

"What is this outrage?" Kuno yelled, as he gets up.

"Please, sit down," Dr. Impossible said, as he looks directly into Kuno's eyes, as he sipped on his beverage. "I would hate to have you eliminated before I make my offer."

"What do you want, doctor?" Akane asked, as she scanned Dr. Impossible's associates. They obviously wanted to engage in combat…

"I want Ranma Saotome, ultimately," Dr. Impossible replied. "Or Usagi Tsukino, if you prefer."

"Why do you need Ranma-sama and the Princess?" Kodachi asked.

"And how did you know about US?" Ukyo asked.

"I make it my business to know my allies, my rivals and my enemies," Dr. Impossible said. "As to your first question: I don't need THEM per se; I want what they have in their possession."

"And that is…?" Kuno asked.

"Dr. Impossible wants the secret to the Anti-Life Equation," said Chair, as he rubbed his hands greedily.

"What is that?" Akane asked.

"You mean…your husband never told you about the Anti-Life Equation?" Dr. Impossible asked.

"No. Ranma tends to keep things to himself."

"I see. Well, the Anti-Life Equation is the ability to control ALL life in the Universe."

"Let me guess: you people consider free-will to be a part of life, and the control of free-will is 'anti-life'," Ukyo said evenly.

"Exactly," Dr. Impossible said. "I take it you are familiar with the significance of the Anti-Life Equation?"

"Other than what Ranchan told me."

"What makes you special that Ranma would tell YOU about THAT?" Akane asked in a perturbed manner.

"Because, I had died, and Ranchan kept me alive by joining me physically as one person," Ukyo said with a shrug. "But I only know what I know second hand, like a person reading true accounts from a book."

"Ah."

"I would think that Ranma-sama would not want to have the secret to this 'Anti-Life Equation' of yours known, doctor," Kodachi said.

"The Anti-Life Equation is only a part of the reason why I want either Ranma or the Moon Princess," Dr. Impossible said. "I KNOW that either of those two possesses such knowledge. However, I am also convinced that they can bring back Lord Darkseid with the 'Life Equation'."

"The…'Life Equation'?" Kuno asked. "What is that?"

"While the Anti-Life controls thought and destiny, the Life Equation control life itself, from the tiniest microbe to the most cosmic entity in the Universe," Chair said.

"We believe that with the assistance of those two, we can bring back our dark lord and savior," Dr. Impossible said.

"You're trying to bring back Darkseid."

"Of course I am. And with you all here, I'm sure that Ranma Saotome will want to comply with my wishes…"

One of the aides to Ourumov whispers something into the general's ear…

"Sir, I believe that Ranma Saotome is here," Ourumov said. "The upper levels have been breached."

"Good," Dr. Impossible said. He then turns to Black Neon, Tender Mercy and Hunter. "I want you to intercept Mr. Saotome."

"Good," Hunter said, as he ripped off his suit and tie. "I'm glad to end these niceties."

"And I can't wait to take on a genuine Fury of Apocalypse," Tender Mercy said.

"And I can't wait just kill someone," Black Neon replied.

"Good, now go," Dr. Impossible said, as continued to sip his drink. "Meanwhile, the rest of us can…watch."

"You'll never get away with this!" Akane yelled.

"My dear, I've calculated the odds in my favor."

"And that's why you'll fail, because of that," Kuno said. "I may dislike him, but I learned that it is always bad to underestimate Saotome."

"And that's why YOU failed, because I never do," Dr. Impossible said. "I calculate all possible actions and maneuvers, including the thought of you betraying me. And that is why you have been inhaling an odorless, silent gas that will attack your nervous system, with me having the cure. If he attacks me, I'll simply self-destruct, and there will be NO cure for you."

"That's a laugh," Kuno said. "If we die, so will your men."

"On contrary," Ourumov said. "We were giving the antidote a while back."

"…"

"So, let's sit back and relax…and enjoy the show," Dr. Impossible said, as he activates a large screen monitor on the wall…

Meanwhile, Ranma leaves the restroom after subduing one of the guards sitting on the toilet. While Ryouga takes out the weapons caches, Ranma was going to sabotage the chemical compounds that is used to create parademons, the shocktroops that served the lords of Apocalypse for eons. For his primary weapon, Ranma used an air-pistol that was more effective than a silencer. He crept his way around until he reached the checkpoint to the entrance where the internal security grid station was located. He had to shut down the lockdown if Ryouga was going to succeed in his objective.

With a solid kick to the door, Ranma bursts in, takes aim, and shoots the guards within, even as one of the guards knocks down the civilian administrator…

Once the coast was clear, Ranma goes to the administrator, slams him against the wall, and then places the administrator's head unto the workstation.

"[Override the lockdown]," Ranma said in Russian, as he points his gun at the administrator's head.

"[Don't kill me]!" the man replied likewise in fright.

"[Then do as you're told]," Ranma said, as he presses the gun's barrel on the administrator's head.

"[Okay, okay]!" the administrator said, as he punched in the security code quickly.

When Ranma heard an audible sound, indicating that the system was cleared of the lock-down sequence, he picked up the administrator by the lapels with his free hand.

"[You're not going to kill me, are you]?" the administrator asked.

"No," Ranma said, as he gave the man a bob on the head, knocking the man out.

"Augh-!" the administrator said, before he slumped unto the floor.

"Ryouga, sit-rep," Ranma said in his secured earpiece.

"Charges are in place, but I overheard from one of the personnel that three metas-humans are on their way to intercept your position," Ryouga replied over the secured link.

"Description?" Ranma said, as he began to hack into the primary system, before placing his SELMA unit, a portable AI device, onto the workstation.

"They are supposed to be the equivalent of the New Gods, or some such nonsense."

"Then it is Dr. Impossible's chief henchmen, then," Ranma said, as he calls up the security overlay of the complex. "Let's see…yep, they got us locked."

"Continue with the mission?"

"Got no choice. If all goes according to plan, Akane and the others should be in place."

"Wait, you mean…you expected this?" Ryouga replied.

"The only reason why we would only to have known this place is because of what I possess, which Dr. Impossible needs to restore Darkseid," Ranma said. "Capture me, and Usagi will be in the position to be forced to capitulate."

"Why would she do that?" Ryouga asked.

"Because Usagi loves me, that's why. And as powerful she can be, Usagi…can be emotional at times."

"So, what's next?"

"One, you got let go of your control over your directional curse. Second, I'm signaling our 'partner' of what is going on, using the lights to convey a Morse coded message."

"What about you?" Ryouga said.

"Continue with what you are doing, and meet me at the rendezvous point. I'll deal with the pretenders…"

"Alright. Good luck…"

After Ranma severs the connection, he completes his task. Once he has uploaded the virus into the primary server, he removes SELMA and puts away his device (which looked like a standard credit card). Finally, he gets up, and looks around the room until he sees a weapons locker.

"Perfect," Ranma grins.

A few minutes later, Black Neon, Tender Mercy and Hunter arrive.

"Where is he?" Hunter said.

"What's your hurry?" Black Neon said.

"Ranma Saotome is a trained warrior from Apocalypse," Tender Mercy said. "They are trained to be tougher than the toughest warrior in the Universe-"

"And I happen to be the best," Ranma said, as he takes aim with sniper rifle, from overhead where the security offices were.

"Aw, the famous Ranma Saotome," Tender Mercy said, as she surveys the situation. "I'm a bit disappointed."

"How so?"

"It is said that you don't use weapons in combat."

"For the most part, yeah, you're right. But I'm using this to keep you three occupied, until the others arrive."

"You mean 'other'," Hunter replied. "There's only Ryouga Hibiki."

"No, I mean others."

"Who is this other?"

"Me," Shampoo said, as she went into full Cat-Girl mode, as struck Tender Mercy in the face from the shadows.

"Arrgh-!" Tender Mercy yelled, as she had to force herself away from the Joketsuzouku warrior.

"Let's get him!" Black Neon said, as he and Hunter made their move, only to have Hunter be intercepted by Ryouga.

"Hi there!" Ryouga said with a smile, as he punches Hunter in the face.

"Ow!" Hunter yelled, as he received another punch in the jaw

"Wah-?" Black Neon said, as he momentary was distracted. "But we had that guy tracked-!"

Suddenly, Ranma was in Black Neon's face, while Black Neon was in the air.

"Not unless you don't have a way to track someone who is cursed to be eternally lost," Ranma said, as he palms Black Neon into the chest.

"Arrgh!" Black Neon yelled, as he discharged light-based energy from his hands, in order to "tag" his opponent.

Now, Ranma was certainly fast, but not fast enough to race against light, unless he used a 'Warp Instant Transmission Technique', allowing him to reappear right behind Black Neon.

"Moka Takibasha: Twin Spike!" Ranma said, as he stuck out his hands, and discharged an ki-attack that knocked Black Neon from the air.

"Arrghhh-!"

Ranma grabs the stun super-villain, and tossed him in the pile made by his other friends, who made quick work of their other opponents.

"Oof!" Black Neon yelped.

"Not bad guys," Ranma said, as he landed unto the floor.

"No bad?" Ryouga yelled. "Let's see YOU take on all three by yourself."

"What we do now husband?" Shampoo asked, as she puts on her catsuit, which she had gotten from pocket space.

"We take care of these guys, and then we go for the others," Ranma said. "Unfortunately, by now, Dr. Impossible will know about what just happened."

"And then what?"

"Chances are, he would rather escape and try again. We can't let that happen."

"What about Akane and the others?" Ryouga asked.

"It'll be up to them to prevent Dr. Impossible from escaping until we get there. Come on-!"

And, with that, Ranma, Ryouga and Shampoo hurry down the corridor, hoping to prevent Dr. Impossible from escaping the Russian facility…

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

**

**Next Time: As one mission winds down, Ranma recalls how a previous mission nearly came back to bite him on the butt, as one of his old colleagues embarks on a quest for vengeance against Ranma and his old colleagues! See you then…**


End file.
